


Underneath

by hopesbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: Your best friend Bucky offers to help with stress in a less than friendly way. It turns into months of the best sex of your life, and leads way to you exploring things you haven't before. But things can never stay simple can they?Alternatively: Best friends with benefitsWritten for @morsmordrethings Gab's 1k writing challenge on Tumblr with the prompt“Don’t act so innocent, you had me pinned underneath you 5 minutes ago”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 102





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Been a little while since I've posted. This is by far the filthiest thing I've written to date and the most fun to write in a while. If I should make more ~kinky/smutty~ stories comment and let me know;)  
> Anyway... happy 2020 everyone!

It started seven months ago, on a particularly rough day. 

The alarm clock never switched after daylight savings, meaning when it rang at 6 a.m. it was already 7. Considering work started at 8 and was a 20-minute train ride away (not counting the stop to pick up the boss’ coffee) there was no way to get there on time. Panicking, you quickly dressed, fixed your hair and rushed out the door. 

The line in the coffee shop was insane. It was a Monday morning, but still. You ordered the coffees and anxiously looked at the watch hoping it would pause altogether. But the minutes kept ticking. Eventually, the coffee was finished and you ran to the subway. You were 10 minutes behind schedule already. 

Then, on the dreaded ride, someone bumped into you and you spilled your coffee all over your white coat. At least it was yours, not your boss’. The stain certainly wouldn’t come out of the coat though.

15 minutes late you arrived at the office, only to see the pile of papers on the desk. On top of them was a sticky note of tasks for today (including getting lunch). Which would be fine if you were a secretary and not a legal clerk. You shouldn’t even have to get her coffee. But this job was the best track for your career so you sucked it up and got through the tasks. 

Then you got a text from the guy you were supposed to go on a date with that night saying he was ‘busy’ and couldn’t make it. So there goes any luck of relieving any stress. So you decided to work later and do some of tomorrow’s tasks and just call out the next day and claim you were sick.

Finally, a few hours later you were home, stressed, and hungry. So you texted your best friend.

Y/N: Need food, and to smile. Come over?

Bucky: Already on my way with pizza.

Y/N: Marry me?

Bucky: Buy me a pretty diamond and then we’ll talk.

Bucky arrived a little while later, with pizza in one hand, and one of his sweatshirts in the other. It was the one you kept begging to borrow because it looked  _ super  _ comfortable.

“Figured you might need this, long day?” he asked shrugging.

“You have no clue,” you replied grabbing the food and sweatshirt.

“Wanna talk about it?”

You recount the long day while eating the pizza and he listens intently. 

“... Plus I’m stressed and was gonna do something about that with the guy I told you about but clearly, he flaked. I just, argh!” you say throwing your head back yelling out of frustration. 

“I mean, if you’re that stressed I could help?” Bucky said biting his lip.

“And do what, fuck me?” you laugh. Except he’s not laughing back. “Shit, really?”

“I mean, you’re so pent up and I haven’t had a good lay in months. Would it really be  _ that _ bad?”

“What about our friendship? The minute we see each other naked, things will inevitably change!” you say while standing up. 

“I’m fine with that. You’re my best friend, I trust you. This won’t change anything. It’s not like we want to date or fall in love. Just want to let off some steam.” 

“Okay,” you say, not letting yourself overthink this.

“Okay?” he asks and you nod. He follows you to where you are standing in the living room.

“How do we even start-” you try to say but are cut off. Bucky takes matters into his own hands and picks you up and backs you against a wall. Within a second he has you pushed up against him and startles you with a kiss. 

The first thought you have is, “this isn’t weird” which is followed closely by “fuck, he can kiss.” Then it becomes a tug of war, who can put more into it. You’re tugging his lip, he’s moaning as you pull his hair, until finally you give way and let him dominate your mouth. Giving in has never tasted this good. Why weren’t you doing this with him the whole time?

His body fits perfectly against yours, and sometime during the kiss, you start grinding against him. It’s almost embarrassing until he groans and situates his leg between your thighs. 

The kiss only pauses long enough for the two of you to catch your breath. Before your mind clears his lips are already on yours again. Kissing doesn’t feel like this. Kissing him  _ shouldn’t _ feel like this. But you’re stressed and horny and just want him. 

Your shirt and bra are pulled off somewhere along the line, and he doesn’t waste a minute to run his fingers over your nipples. He’s putting everything into the kiss and still manages to pay attention to your breasts. 

You pause the kiss to pull his shirt over his head, and can’t help but admire him. Since when was Bucky so fit? He must work out to look like  _ that _ , but you can’t recount a single time you’ve seen him go to a gym. You quickly pull yourself from the thought to find him hiking your skirt up and kneeling in front of you.

“What are you doing?” you ask as he pulls down your underwear and kisses up your thigh.

“Relieving some stress, thought we already went over that?” he asked cheekily. 

“Nobody’s ever done that for.. OH!” your sentence gets cut off as he flicks his tongue against you. The motion catches you off guard and feels incredible. He takes his time using his mouth to lap every inch and slowly build your orgasm. When his fingers join in you shatter, and ride it out on his fingers.

“That was...” you mumble still dizzy. 

“You taste good,” he remarks and meets your lips for another kiss. “We don’t have to do anything else tonight, just wanted to help you out.”

“It’s been way too long if you don’t fuck me Bucky I’ll be pissed. My vibrator has been used way too many hours and needs a break.” he laughs darkly at this and lifts you up. Your lips meet and he kisses you until you reach the bedroom. 

You quickly remove the skirt as he pulls off his pants. His cock strains against the material of his boxers. You feel almost giddy at the notion of him inside of you. Before he can remove the boxers you pull them down for him. 

He pulls you back up and kisses you again. The two of you can’t go more than a few minutes without your lips together. It’s as if he is oxygen. The two of you fall against the bed.

“I’m on the pill and clean,” you rush out awkwardly.

“M’clean too, you sure about this?” he asks.

“Positive,” you reply.

“You’re more than just a one night stand,  you know?” he says as he sinks into you. 

It takes a few moments for him to be fully seated, and he gives you a second to adjust. But eventually, he sets a fast pace that has you digging your fingers into his shoulders. Little moans fall from your lips and mix with the groans from his. The sounds fill the air and you feel alive. Sex with your best friend shouldn’t feel this good. It isn’t awkward or weird, it’s just right. And the thought scares you. But your head is clouded with pleasure and before you know it the two of you are falling apart.

You lay breathless next to Bucky. He’s just as out of breath like you, and the thought fills you with pride. 

“I should go,” he says.

“Stay,” you mumble as sleep creeps up. 

“Okay.”

He stays the night and sleeps cuddled up with you. 

The next four months followed the same way. One of you got stressed, texted the other and before long you were coming undone with him. Your friendship stayed as strong, and feelings didn’t get involved, yet. 

Sleeping with a friend is different in a good way. Trust was already established long before you jumped into bed, so you felt safe with him. There was no pressure that sex would impact the relationship because there was no relationship. When you didn’t like something, you told him instead of keeping it quiet to not hurt his ego. And when he did something you loved, god you voiced that too. You felt comfortable, and it made the sex that much better.

One day after, you laid in bed trying to catch your breath. 

“That-” you breathed out, “was fantastic.” Bucky nodded.

“You got real excited when I started complimenting you. Guess I should do that more, huh?” he asked.

“I think I might have a praise kink,” you giggled.

“Think you got any others?” he turned to his side to look at you. 

“Yeah, I- maybe?” you shrugged.

“Don’t get shy on me now, doll.”

“I well- My last boyfriend didn’t like anything other than just straight missionary. Said anything but was wrong. I tried to bring up that I wanted to try things but he just shot it down,” you admitted. 

“He’s an asshole,” Bucky declares. “We could maybe experiment if you want?”

“Really?” you asked excitedly. 

“Let’s each make a list and see what we both come up with. Definitely gonna praise you more, that was great.”

You move to hit his arm but laugh nonetheless. 

The two of you made lists and combined the ones both of you wanted to try. There was also a second list of things you both wanted to try but weren’t ready for yet. The first combined list consisted of bondage, using toys, dom/sub, vibrator panties in public, and cockwarming. The sheer idea of the list was exciting.

The two of you planned to try each one at least once. First up was bondage. The idea of being tied up always excited you and Bucky loved the idea of having complete control over you. You worked out a safeword, and what to do if it was too much and then got ready. You stripped and laid on the bed waiting for Bucky to come into the room. 

A few minutes later Bucky entered with a blindfold and silk ties. He looked nervous but excited to try this out.

“I went and got this stuff if you don’t want to use the blindfold it’s okay- we don’t have to,” he said scratching his neck.

“I want to use it. Bucky, I trust you. I am giving complete control to you, okay. So after I kiss you one more time no more second-guessing yourself. Got it?” you declare. He nods and you give him a sweet kiss then lay back down on the bed.

As if a completely different guy, Bucky takes off his shirt and starts to tie your hands to the headboard. After double-checking that they’re secure but not too tight he put the blindfold on you. The idea that he was in charge lit a fire in you and adding the lack of sight made this thrilling. 

His hands ran up your body and lightly brushed against your nipples. Your body arched in response and a sigh left your lips. 

“Such a pretty body. So responsive too,” he said as he continued to caress the skin. His lips kissed down your neck and stopped to suck a hickey on the top of your breasts.

“Love leaving marks where only I get to see them. Such a good girl letting me mark you.” You moaned at his words. The possessiveness made you happy, and in the back of your mind, you knew that wasn’t a good thing. But at the moment it didn’t matter.

“You gonna be a good girl and suck me? Huh, bet you’d love to get your mouth on me?” 

“Please!” you blurted and opened your mouth in response, wanting him to continue to praise you. You heard rustling and figured he was undressing. He laughed at your eagerness and you felt the bed dip as he came closer to you. You started sucking once he entered your mouth, and soon gave in and let him face fuck you. He pinned you down beneath him, and you couldn’t move at all. All you could do is feel his hips thrust his cock deep into your mouth and you had to take it all. You couldn’t move away, and you loved that fact. Bucky’s thrusts got quicker and he shot his load into your tongue for you to swallow.

“God, you’re great at that. Best mouth I’ve ever had on me.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Sir huh? Think I kinda like that as much as you like me telling you how good you are,” he said and you smiled. 

You felt him kiss down your body and stopped at your core. He kissed all around where you wanted him most, teasing you, knowing you couldn’t do anything to stop him.

“James, stop teasing!” 

He pulled away for a second only to finally touch where you needed him. He licked and flicked his tongue against the slit before sucking your neglected clit into his mouth. You let out a loud moan and thrashed against him. He just grabbed your hips and held you against him and didn’t let up as you orgasmed against him. 

“That was incredible,” you breathed out. Bucky undid the ties and you slipped the blindfold off. You got up to clean yourself off and when you got back to the bed you snuggled yourself against him.

“You’re really fucking good at making me cum,” you told him. He blushed a deep red and stuttered.

“Uhm- thank you. I don’t really know what else to say to that,” he said still red as a tomato.

**_“Don’t act so innocent, you had me pinned underneath you 5 minutes ago,”_ ** you said giggling. He laughed with you. 

“Thank you really though,” you whispered a few minutes later and kissed him softly.

“No need to thank me, that was something I wanted to try too.”

As you fell asleep in his arms you knew that this more than just a friends with benefits kind of situation. No guy had ever tried this hard to make you feel comfortable. You couldn’t imagine not doing this with him. But you stuffed that voice down. Dating your best friend would be a bad idea, and you shouldn’t spoil a good thing like this. 

Over the three months that followed the two of you continued tackling the list. In between the kinky adventures were regular good sex, movie marathons, and complaining about work over meals. Which brought you to now. There was only one more item on your list and tonight you were going to do it.

Despite it being the tamest, cockwarming was the one act on the list that seemed the most daunting. It seemed like such an intimate act and with the growing feelings you were suppressing every day it would only make it more intimate. But, you promised to try it at least once. 

Bucky set up a movie to watch and you removed the pj shorts and underwear you had on and he took off his bottoms as well. He was already hard from you palming him, so you put a condom on his length and straddled him.

“You ready?” you asked.

He hummed in agreement and you lowered yourself down on him. Once you adjusted into a comfortable position he draped the blanket over the two of you and you rested your head against his chest and turned to try and watch the movie.

Having Bucky deep within you and not moving was frustrating. Not only was being this close to him breaking down the walls you built but it also kept you incredibly horny. You just wanted to rock your hips and have him pound you into oblivion. But every time you squirmed he held your hips down and told you to stop. It went on for an hour before you had enough.

“Bucky, can I move, please!” you pleaded.

“Pretty girl wants more huh?”

“This is agonizing! I’ve been so aroused I don’t even know what’s going on in the movie. All I want is you,” you admit.

“Guess you’ve been good enough,” he says before pushing you down to the couch still deep in you. 

He leans over and kisses you slowly, his hips keeping the same pace. The two of you have never done slowly before. Usually, it’s a mix of rough thrusts and sloppy kisses. But something about the deliberate speed and soft touches of his lips feel heavenly. He continues the speed for a while and you lose yourself in the feeling. Eventually, the pleasure accumulates and you see stars. Bucky doesn’t follow too far behind and he goes to dispose of the condom as you redress in just your shirt and underwear, and him just his pants and boxers. 

“That was… different,” you admit. 

“Different bad?” he asks.

“No, just different.” 

“Y/N, I really like you,” he says and you freeze.

“No you don’t,” you reply quickly. 

“Come on, you and I both know this is more than just sex. I really like you, and I think we would be good together. Like together together?”

“You’re my best friend!” you yell at him.

“Friends don’t do this kind of shit!” he yells back. “ We’re not just friends and you fucking know it. We’ve been more than friends for a long time. Ever since seven months ago when we first fucked!” Tears are streaming down your face now and you’re pacing the living room. 

“You’re my best friend,” you repeat quieter. “I can’t like you. This,” you motion your hand between the two of you, “Is to relieve stress, and explore what we couldn’t with previous partners. It’s not supposed to become a relationship. You’re not supposed to be my one. Because then we would fuck it up. I would lose you. Bucky, I can’t lose you.” you say the tears freely falling now. 

“You won’t lose me, doll,” he says softly.

“I think you should go,” you say harshly and turn to go to your bedroom shutting the door behind you. You heard sounds from the living room and then the front door shut. It’s then that you completely fall apart. Your heart wanted to be happy with Bucky. But you knew logically that letting yourself love him would only lead to heartbreak. He was your best friend, and you refused to live without him. But pushing him away now left you without him anyway. 

A month passed without him around. You got up, got your bosses coffee and headed to work. You worked long hours, completing everything you had in front of you, and refiling the entire office. You moved around all your furniture and bought new decor for your apartment. You did whatever you could to make up for the lack of him around. Cooking didn’t make you miss him less, nor did knitting. Eventually, you had to come to terms with the fact that you were in love with your best friend. And that it’s okay to love him. So you decided to show up at his door and tell him what you should have already.

You picked up a pizza on the way and rang his doorbell once you arrived at his apartment. He answered it and looked as awful as you did. His hair was longer, and the start of a beard showed. The bags under his eyes gave away the fact he probably wasn’t sleeping and you felt shittier than you had before.

“That’s my sweatshirt,” he says pointing at what you’re wearing.  
“What?” you ask then look down and realize you’re wearing the sweatshirt he gave you close to a year ago. “Oh, uh- sorry.” 

“I brought pizza and an apology,” you say and he opens the door wider to let you in. 

You walk over to his couch and set the pizza down on the coffee table. His apartment looks as well as he does and it makes you feel all the more worse. 

“I freaked out when you told me you liked me,” you start.

“That’s an understatement,” he says dryly as he grabs a piece of pizza. 

“For as long as I can remember I’ve had you. Through jobs and ex’s you’ve been the one constant,” you start to explain. He simply keeps eating the pizza and looks at you to continue. “I’m really bad at relationships. I always fuck them up and they end. When you said you liked me all I could think is that I would mess it all up. Then I would lose you. But really, I lost you by not even trying.” You fidget with your hands and look down at them. 

“Bucky I really like you too. Have for a little while. Like, more than like you. God, all I think about is you. Your smile, the way you run your hand through your hair, everything. You consume all my thoughts and it’s scary as hell. Falling in love with you is scary as hell,” the last sentence comes out as more of a whisper, but he hears it nonetheless and drops the pizza in his hand.

You grab a slice from the floor and place it on the table as he looks at you shocked. “You love me?” he asks.

All you can manage is to nod in response.

“I love you too. If you haven’t figured out I’m bad at relationships too. Girls never stick around. But this is different, we’re different. If you’re up for it I want to try.”

“I’m up for it,” you say and that’s all it takes for him to lift you off the couch and kiss you deeply.

“Wanna explore sex while in love now?” he asks and you laugh at his cheesiness.

“I want to explore everything with you.” 


End file.
